


We Both Reached For The Beer

by peridoll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridoll/pseuds/peridoll
Summary: Jaspidot Week Prompt 4; Costumes. Jasper and Peridot both reach for the last bottle of good beer at a trashy frat house Halloween party and they are both willing to throw hands in order to win it.





	We Both Reached For The Beer

**Author's Note:**

> This title is totally a play on a song from Chicago the musical (there’s also a Heathers reference in there somewhere). This prompt was so fun! This ficlet idea has been on my list for a while now so I’m glad I had the opportunity to finally write it!

Peridot tossed her third empty bottle into the recycle bin set up near the sliding glass doors, brushing her damp hands on her lime-colored jumpsuit. Her green face paint was already chipping, but everyone around her was falling apart as well. It wasn’t some elaborate party, anyway. She questioned why she came in the first place. To be a supportive and fun friend, perhaps? But was it worth it? Barely. At least they had her favorite beer. She split apart from the circle of people she hesitated to call friends and wandered over to the oversized bucket filled with ice that acted as a cooler, reaching for the neck of the last bottle of her beloved drink of choice-

Another hand reached for the same bottle, digging into the ice to grab the shaft. They both gripped it, and Peridot’s head shot up. They locked eyes, amber on hazel, and both squinted. “Uh… I got here first,” Peridot hissed. The woman tugged at the bottle, but Peridot’s grip held fast. 

“I don’t think so, shrimp,” growled her opponent in return, neither of them giving in. The other woman, who Peridot vaguely recognized from around campus but couldn’t place a name to even if she wanted to try, was about three times her size, all broad shoulders and hulking muscle. Peridot scoffed.

“Just give me,” the smaller girl demanded, yanking at the beer. “It’s first come first serve, you jerk!”

An impish chuckle came deep from the other woman’s chest, and she adjusted the snapback on her head so it faced backwards. “Are you really gonna play this game with me? What the hell is your costume, anyway? A caterpillar?”

Peridot clung to the bottle for dear life, though, insulted, motioned to her all-green ensemble with her free hand. “I’m an alien, idiot! What the fuck are you supposed to be, a generic frat boy?”

Mimicking her, her enemy motioned to her own costume- or what was supposed to be a costume. It was a simple white muscle shirt, showing off  _ too much  _ sideboob, and Peridot couldn’t help but to notice that she  _ wasn’t even wearing a bra _ . A piece of paper was lazily taped to the front of her shirt that read ‘ _ Student Loans _ ’. “I’m your worst nightmare.” The mountain of a woman grinned proudly, and Peridot cringed.

“That’s disgusting. Now can you let go of my beer?” 

“No, but  _ you  _ can let go of  _ my  _ beer.”

Someone approached the insistent woman from behind, slapping her on the shoulder. “Jasper, dude, what’s taking so long?!” she exclaimed, words like slush as she stumbled about. The hulking woman shoved the purple mohawked girl away, sighing aggressively.

Peridot used this distraction to get both hands on the neck of the glass bottle, digging her heels into the grass and pulling at it with all her tiny, angry might. “Just give up! This is the only reason I’m at this dumb party, anyway!”

The woman, supposedly named Jasper, closed the gap between them and towered menacingly over the petite blonde girl. But she refused to shrink, and in her tipsy haze allowed her stubbornness to overtake her, puffing her chest up in retaliation. The taller woman grabbed the front of her bodysuit. “You’re messing with the wrong bitch, greenie.”

“Oh yeah? You think I’m scared of you? Hah! You’re wrong!” Sparks ignited between them as they stared each other down like two enraged predators fighting over the last chunk of meat. “I can take you, you dumbass brute!” 

“You really should learn to pick on people your own size, pipsqueak. I’m gonna fuckin’ slaughter you.” It was a threat, for sure, but it still sent an odd shiver up Peridot’s spine. Suddenly Jasper seemed really…  _ hot.  _ Peridot stuttered, caught off guard, and her grip on her eventual prize loosened slightly. 

“Well, I-I- I can kick your ass! Don’t think I can’t just because I’m small!” Unbridled rage burned in Peridot’s knotted stomach as she dug her stubby fingernails into the back of Jasper’s hand, the one that gripped the bottom of the coveted bottle. She attempted to pry her large fingers away, but to no avail. Jasper merely chuckled. 

“Okay, I’ve had enough of this. Playtime’s over-” With an admittedly  _ kind of  _ sexy grunt, Jasper lifted Peridot off of the ground by the front of her bodysuit and carried her to the very edge of the pool, dangling her like a helpless kitten by the scruff of its neck. Peridot flailed, squealing in horror as she glanced down at the illuminated water below.

“What are you doing?! I’m wearing face paint! Put me down!” she yelled, kicking her legs and desperately reaching her toes towards the safety of the edge. But her grip on the bottle didn’t give way.

“Oh? Put you down? Okay.” Peridot screeched as she felt Jasper’s fingers loosen, and she squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for a cold and wet plunge. But her enemy held her tight again, only teasing her. She laughed villainously.

“Okay, okay! You win! You can have it!” Peridot finally waved the white flag, releasing her death grip on the bottle, and Jasper dropped her onto dry land. She exhaled in relief, hugging herself in defeat. She glared as Jasper cracked open the last bottle of her favorite beer with a bottle opener hooked onto her belt chain, taking a triumphant swig.

“That was too easy. You should’ve tried harder.”

Jealousy bubbled in Peridot’s chest, and a voice at the back of her mind egged her on. Without a moment of hesitation, as Jasper basked in the glory of her victory, she plucked the bottle from the woman’s large hand and gave her a swift shove. It sent the tall woman tumbling backwards, much harder than Peridot expected, and she watched in slow motion as Jasper plummeted into the pool. She splashed, and Peridot froze on the spot like a deer in headlights. Partygoers gathered in the backyard watched on, pointed, and laughed as Peridot’s life flashed before her eyes. She said a prayer and wished her friends and family a happy life, because she was surely about to die. 

In the few moments Jasper remained submerged, Peridot could’ve gotten a head start. She could’ve been halfway down the street already, but instead she stood there and stared, dumbfounded by what she had just done. She hadn’t grabbed the bull by the horns- she had kicked the bull right in the balls. ‘Oh,  _ fuck _ .’

She had her beer, though. And she clutched it to her chest as Jasper thrashed to the surface of the water, her snapback floating away. Her mane of sandy blonde hair stuck to the sides of her face and she made no attempt to fix it as she heaved her dripping form from the pool like a wet dog. Her nipples showed through her soaked white shirt, but it seemed like the least of her concerns as she cracked her knuckles. “You fucked up, runt.” She rose to her full height and stalked towards Peridot, face scrunched up like a pissed off tiger. Peridot slowly backed away.

‘ _ Oh, she’s really hot. No- she’s about to murder me! I can’t be thinking about how hot she is at a time like this! _ ’ “Hey, hey, Jasper- that’s your name, right? Jasper, we can talk about this. That was a really stupid thing I just did, and I’m sorry-”

“Sorry? You think sorry’s gonna cut it? Oh, you’re about to be in a world of hurt.” Peridot ducked to the side as Jasper roared and lunged for her, just barely escaping her grasp. A blur stepped between them, and as Peridot cowered blindly behind the newcomer, Jasper stopped. 

It was Lapis, Peridot’s roommate and savior, and she held a six pack of beer. Peridot’s favorite, beer, in fact. “What’s going on here? Why the fuck are you wet?” the slim girl questioned nonchalantly, nodding to Jasper’s drenched mass.

Peridot peaked around her blue-haired hero, and couldn’t help but to stare in awe as Jasper slicked back her swamped hair. Her waterlogged shirt and shorts clung to her curves, and Peridot’s face turned cherry red. “Your little friend tried to steal my beer and then pushed me into the fucking pool!” Jasper barked. Lapis snorted, shoving the six pack of fresh and cold beers into Peridot’s arms. She cradled them like a newborn baby, still clutching the single, already-opened bottle in one small hand.

“Jesus. I leave for five minutes to go grab you more beer and you go absolutely ballistic?” her roommate teased, “I can’t take you anywhere, can I? And you- I bet you deserved it.” Lapis and Jasper exchanged glares before her roommate walked away tittering to herself, leaving Peridot open to another wild attack from her assailant. But Jasper simply stared, flicking chlorinated pool water from her jaw, amber eyes piercing and unblinking.

“Uh… You want one?” The smaller girl smiled uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot. Jasper hung her head, swiped the six pack from Peridot’s arms, and shuffled to the nearest abandoned plastic chairs, her shoes squelching unpleasantly. Peridot followed after her suspiciously. “Hey, uh… sorry I shoved you in the pool. That honestly wasn’t my plan. I didn’t think you’d fall so hard.”

Jasper silently cracked open a cold one, and Peridot stared into the contents of her own, wrongfully stolen bottle. She felt dirty, like a cheater… But a sudden snicker caught her attention, and she tilted her head curiously. Jasper suddenly threw her head back and held her stomach as a surprisingly hearty laugh exploded from her. Peridot leaned away, offering a nervous, doubtful laugh.

“Fuck! I can’t believe I just got dunked by a nerd!” Jasper slumped into the chair, kicking off her sneakers and stripping off her socks. “You’ve got some nerve, you know that? I’d normally slap your face off! You better feel  _ real  _ lucky that Lazuli stepped in when she did.”

“Great! I’m glad she did! Thanks for not killing me!” Peridot’s voice dripped with sarcasm and she waved her beer around expressively, which only made Jasper laugh even harder. Peridot blushed. 

“Hey, I didn’t catch your name.” Jasper spread her legs, squeezing the water from her douchey basketball shorts. Pool water glistened on her toned calves and droplets ran down her neck. And her  _ fucking nipples  _ were still visible. Peridot forced her agape jaw closed with her free hand.

“I’m Peridot,” she answered, side-eyeing the woman who she almost got in a fistfight with over a single beer.

“Well cheers to you, Peridot.” Jasper held out her bottle invitingly, and Peridot tentatively clinked hers against the woman’s. “You’re spunky. I like you.”

“Even after I shoved you into a pool? Wow, your standards are really low.” Peridot rubbed the back of her neck, averting her gaze and hiding her flushed cheeks. Jasper chuckled again, like a deep rumble that sent a heatwave through the petite girl’s entire body. “Anyway, I’d fight you again if I had to. Nobody fucks with me when it comes to the last good damn beer at a stupid frat party.”

Jasper’s eyes narrowed and a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. She bit her full bottom lip, and Peridot’s heart fluttered. “I’ll keep that in mind next time I’m looking for a fight.”


End file.
